


Onto ? Bed

by spirt_anniemal



Category: Blossoms (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirt_anniemal/pseuds/spirt_anniemal
Summary: Мальчишеские забавы. Да, это то, о чем вы подумали





	

**Author's Note:**

> писалось по картинке http://i68.tinypic.com/wcd43s.jpg

Джо был влюблен в Тома с двенадцати лет. В тринадцать он решился признаться ему в этом, и только в пятнадцать тот ответил ему взаимностью. К шестнадцати они решились зайти дальше поцелуев, а к восемнадцати Тому уже успели наскучить обычные ласки. Он заявил, что хочет попробовать что-нибудь особенное.  
  
Джо любил даже эту его неугомонную жадность, до тех пор, пока Том стремился экспериментировать с ним. Более того, отказать он ему тоже никогда не мог: когда что-то шло не так, как хотелось бы Тому, он поджимал свою очаровательную нижнюю губку и замыкался в себе. Джо совсем не хотелось видеть его таким; лучше бы Том почаще улыбался и становился румяным от удовольствия.  
  
«Ну привет», — сказал Том и наклонился, чтобы чмокнуть его в губы. Джо и сам зарумянился, предвкушая прекрасное настроение Тома. Дома никого не было, и тот в несколько шагов преодолел лестницу наверх, в комнату Джо.  
  
«О, еще немного осталось», — обрадовался Том, доставая из тайника в углу за кроватью бутылку джина. Джо вздохнул и мягко пожурил: «Благодаря тебе скоро совсем ничего не останется». Том возразил: «Я купил сок», как будто это отпускало ему грех постоянного уничтожения запасов алкоголя дома у Джо.  
  
Том плеснул немного в пластиковый стаканчик и сунул его Джо. «Пей, — велел он. — И смотри сюда». Джо сделал глоток и закашлялся — не потому, что не привык к крепкому напитку, а потому, что Том выудил из своего рюкзака моток веревки.  
  
«Что это? — сипло спросил Джо, хотя у него не было сомнений в природе предмета. — Это что, бельевая веревка?» Том нетерпеливо махнул рукой: «Другую не нашел». Джо взял себя в руки и заметил: «Твоя мама будет не в восторге». Том, который несколько нервозно мял в руках моток, ответил: «Она не собиралась сегодня стирать».  
  
Прошло уже несколько лет, а Джо все равно начинал ужасно нервничать рядом с Томом. Разочаровать его казалось крахом всего, о чем он так долго мечтал и чего так упорно добивался. Между ними повисла неловкая пауза, поэтому он решил срочно спасать положение и потянулся к Тому за поцелуем. Тот подался навстречу, и губы у него были горьковатые от джина. Том покорно опустился спиной на покрывало, но целовался развязно и дразнил юрким горячим язычком его язык. У Джо колотилось сердце, и он так старательно отвечал на поцелуй, вжимаясь в Тома носом, что тот заулыбался и мягко отстранил его.  
  
«Я рад, что ты в правильном настроении», — усмехнулся он. Джо не стал медлить с ответом: «Я люблю тебя, так что я всегда в правильном настроении». Том хихикнул: «Ты будешь говорить это, даже если я буду делать ужасные вещи». Джо был озадачен. «Какие такие ужасные вещи? Ты не делаешь ничего плохого, — возразил он. Том пошарил рукой по покрывалу и нашел украденную бельевую веревку. «А если я попрошу связать меня?» — спросил он с блеском в глазах. Джо нервно фыркнул и провел рукой по волосам. «Но зачем?» — почти жалобно спросил он. «Так интересней, — хитро ответил Том. — Навяжешь узлов, а дальше дело за твоей фантазией».  
  
Пока Джо пытался придумать внятный ответ, Том начал стягивать джинсы. «Это твои самые нарядные трусы?» — поинтересовался Джо. На Томе было белье с принтом в виде британского флага. Тот показал ему язык и ничего не ответил.  
  
Том сунул ему в руки веревку, и Джо поднял на него обеспокоенный взгляд. «Тебе точно этого хочется?» — спросил он, поглаживая пятку Тома, которой он уперся ему в бедро. Тот пожал плечами и ответил непосредственно: «Да, я думаю, это будет круто. Тем более, я тебе доверяю, бояться нечего. Это же просто игра, Джо, подыграй мне».  
  
Джо понурил голову от этих слов. У него вдруг заныло сердце, когда он подумал, что все их отношения были для Тома такой же игрой, как FIFA или GTA на приставке. Наверное, ему просто стало с ним скучно.  
  
«Эй, ты чего, — негромко позвал Том, заметив его огорчение. — Я что-то не то сказал? Извини». Джо тут же улыбнулся ему и заверил: «Нет-нет, все в порядке. Конечно, давай попробуем».  
  
Раз уж Том уложил свои длинные ноги рядом, Джо решил начать с них: осторожно перехватил обе тонкие щиколотки и обмотал несколько раз. «Не слишком туго?» — спросил он у Тома, который с интересом за ним наблюдал. «Не спрашивай, — поправил он его. — В этом же фишка». Джо тихонько вздохнул и затянул узел, после чего протянул веревку дальше и обернул ее вокруг выпирающих коленей. Он провел пальцами по нежной коже на внутренней стороне, но не стал снова спрашивать, не натирает ли веревка, если уж Том просил не задавать лишних вопросов.  
  
Справившись с этим этапом, Джо помедлил, раздумывая, что он должен делать дальше. Том пошевелил пальцами на ногах и остался доволен его работой. Он снова прилег и задрал руки, хватаясь за спинку кровати. «Давай теперь руки», — скомандовал он. Джо попытался протянуть веревку, но Том слишком вытянулся за свой подростковый возраст. «Длины не хватает», — с досадой сообщил он. Том снова сделал это — поджал губу и чуть нахмурился. «Разрезать нельзя, — вслух подумал он. — Мама потом меня разрежет».  
  
Джо решил проявить инициативу и мягко отнял его руки от реек на спинке кровати, заводя их Тому за спину. Ему это явно понравилось, и он повернулся набок, чтобы дать Джо обмотать запястья и затянуть узел. Когда работа была закончена, он снова повалился на спину и потрепыхался на пробу, как куколка в коконе. «Чувствую себя мумией», — задумчиво сказал Том. Джо предпочел не озвучивать, как себя чувствовал он. Жесткая бельевая веревка даже ему натирала руки, и ему неприятно было думать, как она впивается в нежную кожу Тома.  
  
Том попытался соблазнительно поерзать на покрывале и спросил, глядя на Джо из-под ресниц: «Ну что, смотри: я такой весь из себя беспомощный. Какие-нибудь желания вызывает?» Джо постарался выглядеть воодушевленно; не мог же он сказать Тому, что единственное желание, которое вызывал такой его вид — это немедленно развязать, укрыться одеялом и самозабвенно тискаться. «Дай-ка рассмотрю получше», — сказал он, чтобы дать себе фору.  
  
Джо стал поглаживать тощую лодыжку, разглядывая Тома. Он попытался сосредоточиться на том, что считал красивым, а не на его скованности. Длинные ноги становились почти совсем гладкими ближе к худым бедрам, и Джо захотелось погладить мягкую бледную кожу. Он провел раскрытой ладонью по внутренней части бедра, поглаживая, и Том тут же трепыхнулся, очевидно, желая раздвинуть бедра пошире, но его колени были плотно стянуты вместе.  
  
«Том, не обижайся только, но мне кажется, в этом нет смысла, — решился сказать Джо, продолжая поглаживать. — Ты же не сопротивляешься, зачем тебя связывать? Ты сам хочешь, чтобы я к тебе прикасался». Том снова поерзал и издал невнятный звук вместо ответа. Наверное, он сам до конца не мог сформулировать свою фантазию, которую хотел воплотить. «Есть в этом смысл, — проворчал он наконец. — Просто продолжай».  
  
«Продолжать что?» — спросил Джо, обводя большим пальцем теперь его бедренную косточку. Том покраснел и не ответил, но очень красноречиво двинул бедрами. И почти сразу ругнулся. «Черт возьми, — воскликнул он. — Теперь же трусы снять не получится». Джо не удержался, фыркнул и добавил: «И футболку тоже». Неудобство Тома внезапно показалось самую капельку эротичным. Тем более, тот сам умудрился уже немного возбудиться — Джо явственно видел это сквозь тонкую ткань трусов.  
  
От постоянного ерзания футболка Тома, которая и без того была ему маловата, задралась и обнажила вполне соблазнительный плоский живот с тонкой дорожкой светлых волосков ближе к паху. Джо поддел пальцами край футболки, задирая ее повыше и являя взгляду чуть выпирающие ребра и худую грудь с маленькими сосками. Том шумно выдохнул, когда Джо решил обвести пальцем теперь один из них.  
  
Он прилег рядом и бережно придержал Тома за изгиб талии, решив, что ему следует поцеловать его, как обычно: долго и чувственно в шею, потому что у Тома она длинная и красивая. А еще обычно у них было не так много времени, поэтому Джо одновременно с этим поглаживал его в паху. Сейчас Том снова трепыхнулся, ощутив прикосновение крупной теплой ладони, и прикрыл глаза, очевидно, чтобы сосредоточиться на ощущениях. Джо осторожно поцеловал веснушки возле трепещущих ресниц.  
  
Он поглаживал и дразняще тер пальцем поверх ткани трусов, пока очень скоро там не стало совсем твердо. Том, как и всегда, стал издавать свои восхитительные хнычущие звуки на грани слышимости и все же попросил: «Сними их. Чтобы… не испортить». Джо мог стянуть пестрый предмет белья только до коленей, но и этого было вполне достаточно. Он не отказал себе в удовольствии погладить Тома по изящной линии челюсти и еще раз поцеловать.  
  
Джо снова прикоснулся к нему, теперь уже не дразня, и Том ахнул, немного выгнувшись, и весь покрылся мурашками. «Ты всегда такой чувствительный», — сказал ему Джо и коснулся губами пониже соска. Том действительно был готов уже очень скоро, реагировал сладким стоном на каждое движение ладони и стал таким влажным, что даже не потребовалось шарить под матрасом в поисках спасительного тюбика. «Джо», — позвал Том шелестящим шепотом, на звуке «о» чуть округляя свой нежный розовый рот. Он прекрасно знал, что это значит, поэтому сжал ладонь чуть сильней необходимого — Том затрепыхался и обиженно всхлипнул, так и не достигнув разрядки.  
  
«Это уже становится менее весело», — заметил Том, шумно засопев. Румянец расползался по его щекам кляксами. «Хочешь попробовать еще что-нибудь?» — спросил он, пытаясь опереться на локти и повернуться на бок. Джо уложил его обратно на спину и ответил: «Пора и о себе позаботиться».  
  
Он не нашел в себе силы раздеться, как Том, только приспустил джинсы и крепко обнял его за талию, проводя ладонью по ряду выступающих позвонков на спине. «Давай теперь вместе», — шепнул он Тому на ухо, и тот завертелся ужом в его объятии, стараясь потереться об него максимально приятно для обоих.  
  
Джо зажмурился от удовольствия, которое стало накатывать в теле волнами, как маленькое море внутри. Он зашептал Тому на ухо всякие нежности, зарываясь носом в его отросшие волосы и вдыхая такой родной запах. «Я больше всего хочу, — сказал Джо, помогая неловким движениям Тома рукой, — чтобы ты обнимал меня, прикоснулся ко мне. Развязать тебя?» Тот всхлипнул ему на ухо и покивал, и Джо был счастлив выполнить то, о чем говорил. Том обвил его руками за шею сразу, как только Джо ослабил узел, и оба изрядно запутались в веревке. Следом были освобождены колени и лодыжки; Том выпутался одной ногой и закинул ее для удобства через бедро Джо.  
  
Он сам не сдержал вздоха, когда почувствовал прикосновение узкой и нежной ладони — Том возвращал ему ласку, зеркаля его движения. Джо и сам был взвинчен и не мог долго сдерживаться, но Тому явно пришлось сложнее: он снова оказался на грани, сбился с общего ритма и вздрогнул, излившись в ласкающую его ладонь с коротким жалобным стоном. «Вот так, хорошо», — бесцельно пробормотал Джо, поглаживая его по спине.  
  
Том выпутался из веревки окончательно и опрокинул его на спину, усевшись поверх его коленей и возобновляя свою ласку. Том не был эгоистом в этом смысле и всегда заботился об его удовольствии — еще один повод обожать его.  
  
После всего Джо заметил, что на запястьях Тома все-таки остались красные следы, и смутил его, целуя поочередно то одно, то другое. «Ты так со мной обращаешься, будто я фарфоровый», — заметил Том с легкой укоризной. Джо пропустил его слова мимо ушей и спросил: «Ну что, думаешь, эксперимент удался?» Том высвободил руки и снова обнял его за шею. «Неа, — с улыбкой ответил он. — Провалился. Был заранее безнадежен». Джо ненадолго прекратил поглаживать его бедро и спросил: «Так что, ты угомонился с этим?» Том в ответ заявил: «Нет, мы должны придумать что-нибудь другое».


End file.
